Take On Me
by AnimeFantasy Fan
Summary: [oneshot] While he and Anzu are trying to reunite with their friends, the Pharaoh learns that sometimes it’s okay to live in the moment… Revolutionshipping!


**Take On Me**

Well, after reading reviews and finding out just how much Revolutionshipping is loved,I have finally decided to contribute a story to the Mou Hitori no YuugixAnzu fanfiction collective. I must say that I was impressed to find out that there are actually fans of the Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh! love "Revolution" (okay, bad joke!). This story was inspired somewhat by the lyrics of Take On Me by A-Ha. Enjoy!

* * *

A statement to cover my booty (aka a disclaimer): I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh/Yuugiou or the song Take On Me (by A-Ha) and I'm not pretending to!

* * *

**Take On Me**  
By AnimeFantasy Fan

_Note: This one-shot takes place during the Doma (Doom) Arc after Yuugi has been taken by the Big Green Seal O' Doom (my own name for the Oricalcos Seal). Mou Hitori no Yuugi and Anzu are currently looking for Jounouchi and Honda._

Mou Hitori no Yuugi felt better than he had in several days. His encounter with his aibou's spirit had finally allowed him to see the error of his actions: his all-consuming guilt hadn't been helping anyone.

He remember how Yuugi had called him a coward, afraid of his own pain. It hurt to remember how he had betrayed his friend, but Yuugi (as well as the others) had insisted that feeling sorry for himself was only making matters worse.

Now he had toughened up, and his determination to save the souls of his friends was renewed. Thankfully, he was not alone in his quest, not by a long shot. He was joined in his journey by none other than Yuugi's closest friends: Jounouchi Kasuya, Honda Hiroto, and Mazaki Anzu.

Mazaki Anzu… the fiery brunette was one of the most important people in the world to Yuugi, as well as to him.

The Pharaoh had great respect for Anzu, not only for her bravery and determination in the face of danger, but also because of her kindness. She had been Yuugi's friend long before the Puzzle had been solved, and he respected her for that. Anzu had been there to support him just as Yuugi had, even spending the entire day with him before the Battle City Tournament began.

The girl was also quite beautiful; he couldn't deny that. Her eyes were extraordinary; often the spirit would try to think of something to compare their vibrant color to- such as the ocean, or the sky, or sapphire gems- but their radiance surpassed all of those combined._ Surely their color must come from heaven, for there is nothing on earth that can compare to them_, the Pharaoh mused.

Mou Hitori no Yuugi was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice a gap in the path ahead him and his companion, and he promptly tripped, sprawling out on the dirt.

"Are you alright?" Anzu asked, her azure eyes shining brightly with concern.

"Yes," the spirit answered with embarrassment, "I'm fine."

The brunette leaned over to offer the fallen boy a hand, but he politely refused, standing up himself.

Soon they were on their way again, and the Pharaoh tried to keep himself focused on the road ahead. Anzu tried in vain to strike up a conversation with the dark spirit, as each of her attempts were shot down by Mou hitori no Yuugi's knack of answering her in one or two words. Eventually, the frustrated girl gave up, and their trip continued in silence.

The sun continued to beat down on the travelers as the decided to take a short break from their trekking. Looking around the valley, Mou hitori no Yuugi found a shady spot by a small stream, and sat to rest.

Glancing a few feet downstream, he saw Anzu remove her shoes and soak her feet in the water. She let out a small sigh of relief as she rubbed her ankles.

The Pharaoh watched her as she stared at nothing. He had a feeling that she was thinking of his counterpart, and that thought stirred a small feeling of jealousy in his chest. He admired the girl, just as he knew Yuugi did. Still, he wanted to tell her of his feelings, but this was neither the time nor the place for romance.

_Besides_, he thought, _this isn't even my body, it's Yuugi's! How could we have any kind of relationship? It wouldn't be fair to Yuugi or to her, and with Doma hunting us down, I would be placing her in danger…_

* * *

Anzu glanced back upstream at her friend, but he looked away before she could catch his gaze. She had thought for a moment that he was looking at her, and her cheeks grew warm at the thought.

The young girl had liked the spirit for a long time now, ever since he had saved her at the restaurant where she used to work. However, recently, she had grown confused over her feelings for the Pharaoh and her childhood friend. Part of her still saw the nameless spirit as another part of her friend, and the other saw him as a completely different entity.

_I wish I could tell him how I feel, I don't know what to say to him… he's drifting away for some reason,_ Anzu thought, _he's becoming so sad and distant…and cold. _She was reminded of Kaiba for a moment, the teenager was the perfect definition of cold. He constantly rejected her and Yuugi's offers of friendship, seeming to prefer isolation. Anzu frowned slightly. _I don't want to see the Pharaoh end up like that. I want to help him!_

Anzu went over to sit by the melancholy spirit. "Why are you so sad?" she asked softly.

"What?" Mou Hitori no Yuugi asked. "What do you mean?"

"Yuugi-kun," Anzu sighed, "Something's bothering you, I can tell." She leaned closer. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's just-" the spirit began, meeting Anzu's gaze briefly, before looking back to the ground.

"What, Yuugi-kun? What is it?" the girl asked. "Why are you being so shy?"

The boy looked up at Anzu again, feeling at odds and ends. "I want to tell you, but it might hurt you."

"Lots of things in life are painful," the brunette said softly. "You should know that. You may stumble and fall once in a while, but you just have to get back up again."

"Anzu-" the Pharaoh began, "I just- I don't know what to say…"

"Just say it anyway."

"Do you think it's better to be safe than sorry?" The spirit asked.

Anzu pondered her answer for a moment. "No, not all the time anyway." She smiled, "If you always look for the safest road, then you could miss something really special."

"For all I know, I could be gone in a day or two. If I fail, everything's finished." Mou Hitori no Yuugi whispered, leaning closer to the brunette. "I don't think I could handle anything else happening to the people I care about."

"You worry about tomorrow too much," Anzu said, trying to comfort her friend. "It's okay to live in the moment, and let your worries fade for a while."

"But I can't live," the Pharaoh said, "I'm bound to the puzzle and to Yuugi. Once we find my memories…." he trailed off.

Anzu was saddened by this thought. She knew in her heart that when the Pharaoh found his memories, he would leave them. The brunette didn't know how she knew that, but she did know that was what would happen.

Mou Hitori no Yuugi saw the sadness in Anzu's eyes and felt guily for making her feel that way. Unconsciously, he reached over to touch her face and made her look at him. "I wish that I could believe in living as you do, but I can't. This isn't my life to live."

"Not even for a moment?"

The spirit looked away, pondering for a moment. Anzu was silent, not knowing what to do.

"Maybe just for a moment," he whispered, leaning into her and brushing her lips with his own. Anzu leaned into him to turn the action into a soft kiss, one that would last only a few seconds, while the rest of the world passed them by.

* * *

Eergh. I know it's kind of short (the lyrics were hard to follow), and the ending's just... there, but I wanted to get this out of the way. I will revise it if people tell me to. Remember, if you review, and tell me what's wrong (or right…) then it could get better! 


End file.
